


Let's count the ways we could make this last forever

by AltaFrequenza



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Christmas Smut, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Steve Rogers, Female Thor (Marvel), Female Tony Stark, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, YOU ALL NEED MORE LESBIANS, fem!AU, p0rnfest11
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaFrequenza/pseuds/AltaFrequenza
Summary: #1: { Fem! Thorki | Pre-Thor | Sibling Incest }" [...] Loki è una serpe. Le sfugge continuamente, ma è anche capace di soffocarla mentre la tiene stretta a sé. È una donna abile nella menzogna e nelle arti magiche, potrebbe starla illudendo e Thor non ne verrebbe mai a conoscenza. Ma lei lo vorrebbe sapere? Forse no. [...] "#2:  { Fem! Stony | Post-Age of Ultron | Office Sex }" [...]  Anthonia si scoprì ad arrossire nel ripetere quelle due parole: da quanto tempo era che concepiva la Facility come la sua casa? E soprattutto, da quanto si riferiva agli Avengers come ad una famiglia? Forse era l’atmosfera natalizia, lo zabaione in corpo o forse la presenza di bambini durante la giornata – cosa che era da imputare proprio a lei, dato che aveva insistito con Barton ad invitare tutta la sua famiglia, marito compreso. [...] "





	1. [ #1: Fem!Thorki ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: fem!Loki/fem!Thor, “I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck / Or I did last time I checked” (505, Arctic Monkeys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Fem!AU è uno dei miei tanti sogni nel cassetto. Ho sempre voluto scrivere qualcosa del genere nel fandom della Marvel, ma purtroppo non ho mai avuto la giusta ispirazione per scrivere qualcosa di lungo e di elaborato. Sfrutto il p0rnfest per cominciare a riscaldarmi. Ed inizio proprio con la Fem!Thorki che è, in assoluto, una delle ship che più amo nel fandom.

Loki segue un cerimoniale tutto suo quando si spoglia. Parte dai guanti, rimuove i gioielli, passa alla cinta e lentamente fa cadere la propria pelliccia bianca. Thor, rispetto a lei, è più veloce: è nuda in pochi minuti, tanto che si sdraia sul letto e si scopre a guardarla con un sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra.

Suo padre si sarà reso conto della loro assenza al banchetto? Forse sì. Loki ha detto di non preoccuparsi perché ha già pensato a cosa dirgli per giustificare la loro assenza. Thor osserva il corpo nudo della sorella: la pelle lattiginosa, il seno piccolo, i capelli corvini che cadono dietro la schiena.

La vede piegarsi sul letto, sistemandosi a pochi centimetri da lei. È fredda. Così fredda da inibire, per qualche istante, qualsiasi movimento o pensiero. Thor la osserva avvicinarsi e sente il proprio respiro mancare.

« Non pensare. La tua testa potrebbe non reggere simile sforzo » sussurra Loki. Le mani passano sui suoi capelli biondi, lunghi e lasciati liberi, e velocemente li tirano dietro. Thor trema un poco, forse più per le dita gelide che per sincera eccitazione.

La guarda sistemarsi sopra di lei, appena sotto il basso ventre – così da non pesare sulla pancia. Thor passa le mani su di lei: prima sui fianchi e poi lentamente a salire. Osserva i suoi seni: le rosee areole ed i piccoli capezzoli. Istintivamente vi passa una mano sopra, accarezzandoli. Loki non si allontana. La guarda, però. Thor sorride. Ogni volta che la tocca prova lo stesso brivido d’eccitazione: l’idea di giacere con la propria sorella l’elettrizza. Prova una spasmodica curiosità: a Loki piace essere toccata dove piace a lei? A Loki piace essere penetrata da due o più dita come piace a lei? Loki geme piano? Loki è sensibile negli stessi punti dove lo è lei?

Thor si fa domande diverse ogni volta che vede il corpo nudo della sorella. Le risposte che si da non le bastano mai: più giace con lei e più è curiosa, più la desidera e più la vede come un qualcosa di suo.

Loki stessa lo ha detto: “ _dal momento in cui mi hai accolto nel tuo letto, mi appartieni_ ”. Che giorno era? Di certo, era stato durante uno dei loro bagni: le stava insaponando il corpo e Thor non smetteva di passare la propria mano sulle sue gambe, eccitata all’idea di farlo nella vasca. Dividere la vasca da bagno era qualcosa che erano solite fare fin da bambine, quando ancora risiedevano in un’unica camera. Era un’abitudine di cui, di tanto in tanto, suo padre se ne lamentava. Di certo, ne vedeva gli aspetti più infantili e non immaginava di come i loro corpi si unissero più e più volte tra la schiuma; ma tanto gli bastava per battere Gugnir a terra ed ordinare a Thor maggiore maturità.

I seni di Loki, tra le sue mani, rispondono a piccoli tocchi. Thor li stuzzica un poco: passa il pollice sopra il capezzolo destro, toccandolo appena, e la bocca di Loki lascia andare un gemito basso ed eccitato. Sorride e si sistema: fa passare un paio di cuscini dietro la sua schiena, alzando il proprio busto fino a sfiorare il corpo dell’altra. Loki le accarezza i capelli e la aspetta tornare sui suoi seni.

Si concentra sul sinistro; con il pollice, prende a muoversi intorno all’areola e poi, assiema all’indice, stringe leggermente il capezzolo. Loki chiude gli occhi, stringendo i capelli della sorella in una presa forte. Ha alzato di poco il mento, mostrando il suo collo ancora arrossato dai morsi che le ha lasciato mentre si chiudevano nella stanza. Thor avvicina le sue labbra ai seni e prende a leccarli dolcemente, alternando ciò alle dita che continuano a tastare e strizzare i capezzoli.

Loki geme piano, a singhiozzo. Stringe le proprie gambe intorno al bacino della sorella e le sue spalle si alzano e si abbassano come stesse piangendo. Quando l’ha scoperta sensibile lì: ha sorriso divertita, si sentiva finalmente in vantaggio. Loki, infatti, aveva mostrato una sconcertante bravura nel capire cosa piacesse alla sorella; sapeva come eccitarla, dove toccare per darle piacere e soprattutto le si sapeva sottrarre facendola penare ancora di più.

A Thor, ad esempio, piace essere graffiata: quando Loki le si aggrappava disperata, Thor sorrideva orgogliosa e la riempiva di baci contenta; l’altra, quindi, era solita passare le unghie sulla schiena e sulle spalle, proprio come è solito fare un gatto quando è minacciato.

Ancora, a Thor piaceva vedere la testa di Loki tra le sue gambe. Le piaceva sentire la lingua della sorella bagnarla e leccarne la carne. Quando lo fa, il suo corpo è in fiamme. Thor si scopre ad urlare, chiama il nome della sorella e – quando questa alza il capo, convinta di star esagerando – subito le ordina di continuare.

Loki, invece, è più difficile da capire. A volte, Thor pensa le piaccia dissimulare e farle credere qualcosa per il semplice gusto di prenderla in giro e farla penare. Loki è una serpe. Le sfugge continuamente, ma è anche capace di soffocarla mentre la tiene stretta a sé. È una donna abile nella menzogna e nelle arti magiche, potrebbe starla illudendo e Thor non ne verrebbe mai a conoscenza. Ma lei lo vorrebbe sapere? Forse no. Le piace ciò che fanno: le piace vedere il corpo di Loki aprirsi sotto la sua mano, così come il rossore sul viso pallido della sorella. Le piace quando l’altra le si stringe sotto le coperte, come profumano i suoi capelli e di come la pelle chiara metta in risalto i suoi succhiotti.

Improvvisamente sente i suoi capelli tirarsi verso l’alto. Si lascia sfuggire un grido di dolore, mentre si tende con loro. Loki la osserva. Deve aver smesso di toccarla. La sormonta come un animale affamato, con espressione indecifrabile: si è spazientita e, nonostante sente ancora leggermente umido tra le sue gambe, potrebbe per questo potrebbe alzarsi ed abbandonarla. Invece, Loki la tira ancora per i capelli – proprio come era solita fare quando era solo una bambina dispettosa. Thor serra la mascella nonostante il dolore e si affretta a prenderle le mani e portarle davanti a sé. L’altra si dimena un poco.

« Stai buona » le ordina con un sorriso divertito in viso, mentre stringe la presa.

L’altra addolcisce un poco la sua espressione: « Mi chiedi troppo, sorella »

La afferra per le spalle e la rigira sul letto, facendola sbattere contro le lenzuola. Loki non emette suono. Sorride, però. A Thor le sembra di essere tornata bambina, quando litigava con la sorella ed era solita minacciarla di soffocarla sotto il cuscino.

La sistema sui cuscini, pur continuando a tenerle ferme le mani. Ora è lei ad essere sopra. Thor troneggia sulla sorella e sorride vittoriosa nel vederla dimenarsi, nel tentativo di sciogliersi. Si piega su di lei e le bacia le guance, scendendo lentamente sul collo e baciandole la pelle.

« Io ti avviso, Loki: se non stai buona, ne pagherai le conseguenze » la minaccia con scherzo.

L’altra sta ferma. Per qualche secondo, la osserva senza fare nulla. Sembra essersi calmata ed essersi fatta mansueta. Cosa che, in fondo, fa parte del suo carattere: Loki non è una guerriera, non apprezza la guerra e la violenza – se non amasse così tanto la magia, forse si darebbe al cucito o a simile arte ( e suo padre riuscirebbe con più facilità a darla in moglie ). Thor allenta un poco la presa alle sue mani, ponderando se fidarsi o meno di simile vulnerabilità.

È un attimo. Loki, con un colpo di reni, la spinge di nuovo con la schiena sul letto e le sta sopra – libera e vincitrice. Sorride e si sistema i capelli corvini dietro le spalle. I suoi capezzoli si sono drizzati, ebbri di un accettazione quasi animale nel sovrastare l’altra.

Thor ricambia il sorriso, accettando la sfida.


	2. [ #2: Fem!Stony]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Fem!Stony - È la notte della vigilia. La neve scende lieve sugli uffici Stark e Tony è bloccata a lavoro. Rogers decide di farle una sorpresa natalizia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi qui, a continuare questa raccolta con una Fem!Stony che mi è venuta su molto lunga e dettagliata.  
> Ciò mi rende molto felice perché, solitamente, col porno lello tendo ad essere molto approssimativa e confusionaria. Sono, invece, molto felice di aver scritto questa shot in pieno stile natalizio. L'unica cosa che mi sento di far notare sono i nomi. A seguire, gli adattamenti.  
> Tony Stark → Anthonia Stark  
> Steve Rogers → Stephanie Rogers  
> Clint Barton → Kim Barton  
> Peter Parker → Penelope Parker  
> Bruce Banner → Barbara Banner  
> Wanda Maximoff → Vladimir Maximoff  
> per quanto riguarda Natasha Romanov, il nome non è esplicitato ma è Nathaniel.

Anni addietro, se fosse stata chiamata il giorno della Vigilia di Natale, l’avrebbero trovata in una di quelle rumorose feste di Natale organizzate ad Hollywood da qualche regista o attore che aveva avuto modo di incontrare durante l’anno. Nel rispondere, sarebbe dovuta uscire in terrazzo ed avrebbe ascoltato i problemi sorseggiando champagne. Quell’anno, invece, quando il telefono aveva preso a squillare, era alla Facility e stava ridendo fino alle lacrime nell’osservare Kim Barton spillare soldi ad una disperata Penelope Parker durante una partita di poker – con tanto di commento: “non si possono contare le carte a poker, bambina”. Era entrata in cucina per rispondere alla telefonata ed aveva sospirato stanca nel sentire di un nuovo problema ai server.

Quando la chiamata era terminata, era tornata in soggiorno ed – ignorando l’espressione preoccupata di Banner – aveva detto di dover fare una “capatina veloce” agli uffici Stark e che sarebbe tornata in neanche quindici minuti. Non aveva neanche chiamato Happy per la macchina, aveva indossato la propria armatura ed era schizzata in cielo.

Aveva calcolato tutto: la tipologia del problema, come risolverlo, quanto ci avrebbe messo nel farlo e persino detto a F.R.I.D.A.Y. di calcolare il percorso più breve nel tornare. Non aveva calcolato la neve, però. Quando aveva finito di sistemare, già si parlava di emergenza. Gli operatori avevano cominciato a mettere insieme le scuse ed, non importava quanto Anthonia dicesse loro di calmarsi e di non avercela con loro, avevano preso a riempirla di cioccolata calda e zabaione – dicendo che, se necessario, avrebbero personalmente creato un corridoio percorribile per farla tornare a casa.

Chiusa nel suo ufficio, stava ponderando se aggiungere o meno il rum nel settimo bicchiere di cioccolata calda. La neve cadeva copiosamente oltre il vetro della finestra: le strade di New York si erano fatte bianche, spoglie di macchine o di persone – solo le luci natalizie dei negozi continuavano a brillare. Si disse che, a mali estremi, a mezzanotte avrebbe chiamato a casa ed avrebbe ascoltato gli altri scartare i regali. _A casa._ Anthonia si scoprì ad arrossire nel ripetere quelle due parole: da quanto tempo era che concepiva la Facility come la sua casa? E soprattutto, da quanto si riferiva agli Avengers come ad una famiglia? Forse era l’atmosfera natalizia, lo zabaione in corpo o forse la presenza di bambini durante la giornata – cosa che era da imputare proprio a lei, dato che aveva insistito con Barton ad invitare tutta la sua famiglia, marito compreso.

Non aveva mai festeggiato il Natale in quella maniera. Anche durante l’infanzia e prima adolescenza, era costretta a presenziare a noiosi eventi di beneficenza o di lavoro assieme a suo padre e sua madre – piangendo la cena che Jarvis ed Ana erano costretti a buttare data la loro assenza. Quell’anno, invece, non solo aveva comprato un albero di Natale; ma si era anche sforzata di ricordare cosa piacesse ad ognuno dei residenti, finendo anche col piangere sulla spalla di Barbara Banner quando non aveva idea di cosa fare. La donna era entusiasta all’idea di passare il Natale assieme – aveva coinvolto perfino Visione nei preparativi, facendo indossare all’androide quei classici maglioni natalizi imbarazzanti. Nonostante Anthonia fosse per l’idea di far piovere alcool, la presenza di bambini – e di Stephanie Rogers – l’aveva convinta ad una serata più soft, più familiare, con tanto di regali sotto l’albero, vischio sopra la porta, Vladimir Maximoff che continuava a ripetere che a lui non dispiaceva festeggiare il Natale due volte (dato il suo essere ortodosso) e Thor che raccontava di come ad Asgard fossero soliti festeggiare una diversa ricorrenza in quello stesso periodo dell’anno.

Era già pronta ad ordinare a F.R.I.D.A.Y. di far partire “ _All By Myself_ ”, quando il rumore della porta che si apriva la fece tendere come una corda di violino.

Stephanie Rogers stava in piedi davanti all’ufficio, con il cappotto ancora sporco di neve in un braccio ed i capelli leggermente in disordine. Anthonia la osservò con occhi sgranati, salvo poi sbattere le ciglia un paio di volte – come ad assicurarsi che fosse davvero lì e non frutto di una qualche allucinazione data dal troppo cioccolato ingerito.

« Steph? » la chiamò Anthonia con voce stridula, alzandosi dalla propria sedia e camminando velocemente verso di lei. L’altra donna fece un passo verso di lei e la accolse tra le sue braccia. Era, effettivamente, fredda; tanto che Anthonia si scoprì a stringerla più forte, quasi a volerle trasmettere un po’ di calore. « Come hai fatto ad arrivare qui? Le strade sono tutte bloccate! »

L’altra alzò semplicemente le spalle: « Ho camminato »

Anthonia aprì la bocca per protestare, ma l’incredulità ebbe la meglio su di lei. Quasi poteva vederla mentre camminava a passo svelto tra la neve, magari borbottando che questo – rispetto all’inverno del 1943 in Germania – non era assolutamente nulla.

« Questo rende _te_ l’imprudente tra le due » si scoprì a dire, mentre passava la mano sulla guancia destra dell’altra. La sua espressione si fece più scura, vinta dalla preoccupazione: « Sei gelida, maledizione! »

« Va tutto bene. Non ho freddo. » parlò, di nuovo, la donna. Stephanie la strinse a sé. Non ci mise forza o particolare impeto, ma la stretta fu capace di farla sussultare.

Anthonia passò le mani sul suo volto, cercando di riscaldarlo. Avrebbe dovuto offrirle un po’ di cioccolata o magari un po’ d’alcool, ed invece la baciò. Era pallida e fredda, tanto che le labbra si erano leggermente seccate. Stephanie non si sottrasse: lasciò cadere il proprio giubbotto a terra e le circondò i fianchi con entrambe le braccia.

« Ero preoccupata » la sentì dire, mentre si separavano.

Anthonia scosse il capo, come se stesse ascoltando qualcosa totalmente privo di senso: « Sono stata via nemmeno un’ora »

« Si ma con questa neve … » Stephanie osservò prima fuori dalla finestra e poi di nuovo la donna. La sua espressione si fece malinconica, mentre le baciava le guance e la fronte, come se fosse una bambina da riempire di infantili attenzioni: « Eravamo tutti preoccupati, Tony »

Se doveva essere sincera, Anthonia non faceva fatica a crederlo. In principio, credeva che l’apprensione mostrata verso i suoi riguardi fosse un modo per screditarla, che gli altri Avengers la vedessero come la classica donna in carriera disfunzionale e che – come con i bambini – le si doveva stare dietro per impedirle di fare stupidaggini. Invece, il tempo era passato e aveva scoperto come alla base di molti comportamenti vi fosse un desiderio di cura. Romanov glielo aveva anche spiegato, in maniera anche piuttosto chiara: la maggior parte di loro non aveva un posto dove tornare o una famiglia di cui prendersi cura, erano soli al mondo e vivevano semplicemente per il loro lavoro di protettori dell’umanità. Era, dunque, normale che si fossero affezionati uno con l’altro e che avessero ricreato un ambiente di tipo familiare.

Tutto questo per dirle, poi, che sapeva della relazione tra lei e Stephanie e che gli andava bene – solo che, se proprio dovevano farlo nella doccia, almeno prendessero quella al secondo piano e non al primo che, di mattina, gli serviva di ritorno dagli allenamenti.

Simile ricordo la fece sorridere. Si sporse e baciò di nuovo l’altra donna, questa volta con più calma. Stephanie continuava a tenerle i fianchi e teneva gli occhi chiusi, assaporando quel contatto con innocenza. Anthonia indietreggiò verso il tavolo, accostandovi mentre continuava a stringersi all’altra. Non era difficile capire quale fosse il suo obiettivo, tanto che l’altra aprì presto gli occhi e si allontanò dal suo viso.

La vide guardare la porta con preoccupazione e poi, di nuovo, lei: « E se entrasse qualcuno? »

« F.R.I.D.A.Y., chiudi a chiave la porta »

La risposta affermativa dell’intelligenza artificiale ed il successivo rumore della serratura che scattava, fece tornare le donne a guardarsi. Anthonia riprese ad accarezzarle il viso, sorridendo dell’imbarazzo crescente dell’altra. Le accarezzò dolcemente il seno, pur non indugiando sotto i vestiti. Sapeva che, con Stephanie, la chiave del successo era la calma. Bisognava proseguire lentamente: baciarsi più volte, toccarsi nei punti giusti e mai forzare qualcosa di cui l’altra non era certa.

Anthonia si scoprì sollevata e sistemata sulla scrivania. L’altra donna l’aveva alzata con una facilità tale da farle scappare un sussulto. E dire che lei stessa aveva fatto umorismo sulla forza dell’altra, ridendo su come avrebbe potuto portarla in camera da letto senza mai dar segno di fatica! Stephanie passava le mani sulle sue cosce e sui suoi fianchi, continuando a baciarla. Il suo respiro era veloce nel suo orecchio, tanto che Anthonia passava la propria mano sinistra sulla schiena – come a volerla calmare e rassicurare.

Dolcemente, le tolse la maglia e poi il reggiseno. I seni di Stephanie era sodi e perfetti: presto prese a baciarli, facendo sospirare di piacere l’altra donna. Questa accarezzò i suoi capelli, avvicinando ancora di più il proprio petto alla bocca della donna. Anthonia baciava e leccava i capezzoli tesi, mentre con le mani era scesa a slacciare la cintura dei pantaloni; era diventata piuttosto svelta e, quando sentì il rumore del resto dei vestiti a terra, mise entrambe le mani sui seni e prese a massaggiarli.

Stephanie si lasciò andò ad un lungo sospiro, corrucciando leggermente la fronte di piacere nel sentirla alternare baci a dei sempre più convinti tocchi al seno. Anthonia le stringeva i capezzoli tra le dita e leccava le areole, sorridendo quando l’altra si lasciava andare ad un verso più deciso. Le piacevano i seni di Stephanie: tralasciando la loro morbidezza intrinseca, era incredibilmente piacevole stringerli nelle mani e tastarli con impeto. Una volta, si era detta invidiosa di come stessero su ed aveva preso a muoverli leggermente veloci – paragonandoli a dei budini – mentre Stephanie rideva divertita sotto di lei.

Nel sentirla allontanarsi, Anthonia si fece preoccupata. Ritirò le mani e la osservò mettere da parte i pantaloni e togliersi anche l’intimo; forse voleva sistemarsi altrove o magari aveva qualcosa da dirle, magari lamentandosi di come la stava toccando. Ed, invece, Stephanie tornò presto da lei e prese a sbottonarle la camicia in perfetto silenzio.

Anthonia, quasi istintivamente, cercò di coprirsi, salvo poi mostrare un’espressione di sincera eccitazione per l’improvvisa iniziativa dell’altra.

« Sei ancora vestita » si scusò con voce tremante la donna, mentre le faceva scorrere via prima una maglia e poi l’altra. L’ultimo bottone, quello dentro alla gonna, rimase fissato – tanto che la camicia cadde all’indietro, senza vita, sulla scrivania. Stephanie provò anche a toglierle il reggiseno, ma fallì. Ciò fece scoppiare in una breve risata l’altra.

Anthonia si alzò, senza dire nulla. Non si allontanò dalla scrivania, ma oltre al reggiseno si tolse prima la gonna, poi le calze – fino a rimanere completamente nuda. Stephanie la prese da dietro ed accostò il viso alla sua spalla, baciandola dolcemente. Lei fece passare entrambe le mani dell’altra sui propri seni, lasciandosi andare ad un gemito compiaciuta quando l’altra li strinse in una presa decisa. Sentire il bacino della donna contro il fondoschiena la eccitava: la sentiva avvicinarsi e sfiorarla in brevi ma decisi movimenti, come a volerla stuzzicare.

Stephanie fece passare la propria mano dal seno alla pancia, attraversandola fino ad arrivare al basso ventre e poi tra le gambe. Anthonia si lasciò andare ad un gemito eccitato, sorridendo quando l’altra si piegò leggermente in basso, così da poter avvicinare la mano alle grandi labbra. Si trattava di movimenti lenti e nemmeno troppo approfonditi, che però bastavano per far gemere Anthonia il nome della donna – pregandola di continuare.

Le mani di Stephanie erano, infatti, calde e morbide; quando il suo palmo passava sul monte di Venere lo sfiorava appena, dando invece segno della sua presenza, quando toccava le grandi labbra ed il clitoride. La stessa Anthonia si scoprì presto a toccarsi i seni, a voler rendere ancora più intenso il momento.

Quando Stephanie si ritirò, un po’ ne fu triste; tanto che si girò e si scoprì a baciarla con più intenzione e bisogno – come se l’altra dovesse improvvisamente abbandonarla a se stessa in un momento di così fatale bisogno. Stephanie, di certo, si era ritirata perché la posizione non era delle migliori per masturbare l’altra; e forse sarebbe anche tornata a toccarla, ora che si trovavano una davanti all’altra. Magari le avrebbe addirittura detto di ripiegare sul divano dell’ufficio, che di certo era più comodo e di facile utilizzo.

Anthonia, però, non avrebbe mai posticipato un momento simile. Si scoprì a sorridere mentre tastava, di nuovo, il corpo di Stephanie: le sue gambe perfette, i peli biondi, i fianchi stretti. Si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, come se dovesse pregare simile bellezza di concedersi a lei. Baciò le cosce della donna e sentì le mani di questa, passarle tra i capelli.

« Tu sei venuta qui, facendomi un grande regalo. Ora lascia che sia io a ricambiare. » le parlò tra un bacio e l’altro. La spinse, senza forza o brutalità, contro il tavolo della scrivania – spingendo la donna a fare perno su di esso. « Apra bene le gambe, Capitano »

L’altra eseguì: aprì lentamente il proprio corpo e lasciando che la donna si insinuasse tra le sue cosce, silenziosa come un serpente.

Anthonia iniziò col tastare la vulva, accarezzandola ed ascoltando i gemiti dell’altra. La sentì umida, già eccitata dalle precedenti attività – tanto da prenderla a baciarla, avvertendo immediatamente i sussulti eccitati di Stephanie. La cominciò a leccare dopo qualche istante, creandosi un varco tra le grandi labbra. L’altra donna si sistemò meglio sulla scrivania, aprendo maggiormente le gambe; così da rendere i movimenti della donna più decisi e mirati.

Dalla bocca di Stephanie scappavano vocalizzi sempre più acuti ed alti. Aveva alzato il mento verso l’alto e la sua espressione si era fatta più corrucciata; i seni si muovevano un poco, forse a causa dei movimenti che eseguiva nel accostarsi ancora di più alla lingua della donna.

Anthonia muoveva la propria lingua verso l’alto, arrivando a toccare il clitoride, poi vero il basso, sfiorando le piccole labbra. Gli umori erano salati, ma non avevano un sapore fastidioso o particolarmente forte – la sua attenzione era, infatti, calamitata sulle reazioni dell’altra donna. Stephanie si portò la mano sulla bocca e chiuse gli occhi, come se stesse trattenendosi dallo scoppiare a piangere. Il suo corpo si stava lentamente riscaldando, ma non sapeva dire se per il riscaldamento o per l’eccitazione del momento.

Dopo qualche minuto, fu la stessa Stephanie a sottrarsi. La vide ritirarsi indietro, chiudendo le gambe – come a volersi improvvisamente nascondere. Anthonia rimase in ginocchio, pulendosi la bocca e poi alzandosi; l’altra donna stava riprendendo fiato, le sue guance erano rosse ed il suo respiro era ancora veloce e affannato. Le si avvicinò lentamente, baciandole la fronte.

« Stai bene? » le chiese a voce bassa, mentre cercava la mano dell’altra.

Stephanie si strinse a lei improvvisamente e le baciò con forza tutto il viso, facendola irrigidire come un palo di legno. Si scoprì ad arrossire, vinta dall’imbarazzo. Il corpo di Stephanie era tornato ad essere caldo e, sebbene i suoi capelli fossero rimasti umidi, il gelo sembrava essere ormai debellato. La lasciò continuare a baciarle il viso, sorridendo di quell’affetto così innocente.

« Devo dedurre che ti sia piaciuto il mio regalo di Natale … » soffiò nel suo orecchio, ricambiando la stretta. Baciò la sua spalla e poi il suo collo, accarezzando la schiena. « Se vuoi, posso fartene dono ancora »

Stephanie scoppiò in breve risata: « Tony, ti prego. Abbiamo appena finito. Almeno dieci minuti di pausa »

La sua voce era morbida e felice. Ciò la rassicurò. Le passò una mano sul viso, accarezzando le guance, e poi le baciò le labbra per qualche breve istante. Contatto che si ripeté su iniziativa di Stephanie che tornò in piedi, abbracciandola forte.

Anthonia dovette ammetterlo a se stessa: quel Natale si era rivelato essere un vero successo.


End file.
